In a digital integrated circuit, data transmission between units is synchronously controlled by using a clock signal. When a clock circuit having a conventional structure is used in the digital integrated circuit, an excessively large quantity of logical units on a clock path in the clock circuit causes an excessively long propagation path of the clock signal, resulting in a relatively long clock latency and relatively high power consumption on each clock path.